


Playing God

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bingo, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Fix-It, Gen, Waiting For The End Of The World?, Zombies, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Stephen are returned to life by Helen Cutter, who quickly vanishes back through an anomaly, leaving the ARC to deal with the fallout of her attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing God

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween 2013 and for my trope bingo prompt: AU: Supernatural
> 
> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

The day had, in Sir James Lester's opinion, started off far better than he had hoped. Therefore, he supposed he should have expected it to end in an total unmitigated disaster. But this... this was just too much and it was, as always, Helen bloody Cutter's fault.

***

The first sign of things going to hell had been the call from the latest anomaly site. The line had been full of over excited gabble and, for a moment, Lester had feared the anomaly had spewed out sex pollen again. In retrospect, it would have been better if it had, a little embarrassment and soreness was nothing compared to Helen.

He'd ordered Helen and her companions brought to the ARC under guard and installed in the interrogation room. Well, Helen at least, her companions had been whisked off to medical. Lester shook his head, thinking how proud Helen had been, the boasts on her lips that she had defeated Death itself.

Lester had ventured into medical and watched as both Captain Tom Ryan (deceased), and Stephen Hart (also deceased), were examined and answered questions. Both men appeared fit and well, even if they couldn't explain how as the last thing either remembered was their rather traumatic deaths. 

He had been cautious about letting either Ryan or Hart leave quarantine, even with medical swearing they were fine and their former colleagues clamouring to see them, for who knew what Helen had done to them. It was unfortunate that not everyone had agreed with him and that was how he came to be in his current situation. 

Cutter, of course, had to see Hart and apologise over and over for doubting him, for leaving him to die. The special forces soldiers were likewise happy to see Ryan and threw him a party. Everything had seemed to be going well... until it wasn't.

***

Lester read the report - Cutter had been talking and eating in his office while Hart had just sat and poked at his own food. Cutter had paused and asked a question, Hart had shaken his head. Cutter put a hand out and squeezed Hart's shoulder before screaming in pain. A scream that had everyone nearby running, dragging Hart away, his mouth bloodied and strips of Cutter's flesh dangling obscenely from his teeth.

Hart had been thrown into quarantine while Cutter had been examined by medical. Lester had ordered Ryan to be checked and locked up until they had answers to what the hell had happened. 

Ryan had gone willingly, his eyes widening as he caught sight of Hart. “What? Ditzy, will I?”

“I don't know.” Ditzy's voice was strained before he sighed and shook his head. “We'll running tests, Ryan. But you said you were the first?”

“Helen used you as a guinea pig before she brought Hart back?” Lester asked, wanting to get his facts right. 

“Yes, sir. That's what she said.” Ryan swallowed when Hart threw himself at the glass partition. “How is the professor?”

“In shock. We need to get him to hospital, sir.” Ditzy directed the last comment towards Lester. 

“Not until we know what we're dealing with.” Lester sighed softly. “Patch him up and put him in a cell.”

“Sir?”

“Do you know what's wrong with Hart?”

“No...” Ditzy nodded. “I need to inform Public Health, sir.”

***

Ryan had turned that night, his eyes wide and staring, drool slithered from his open mouth as he moaned in pain. His eyes watching anyone who walked past him, the only individual he didn't watch was Hart, who had joined him in his vigil.

Cutter had swallowed hard as he watched them, fear clear in his eyes as he turned to Ditzy. “Do we know what it is yet?” He rubbed his bandaged arm. 

“Does it hurt?” Lester asked as he entered the area. 

“No,” Cutter replied, before looking up to meet Lester's eyes. “It should, shouldn't it? I'm going to end up like them.”

“We're working on it, Cutter.” Lester paused. “Everyone who might have an answer or a solution is involved. We will work it out, Cutter.” Lester had no idea if they would, but they would try.

***

It hadn't been enough. Cutter had been well for several weeks before he'd started to feel odd. They had tried to find out what he'd meant and a doctor in a biohazard suit had gone in to check on him. It had been a mistake, one Lester would never have allowed if he'd been asked.

He'd seen the footage and it still turned his stomach to remember it.

Cutter had been hugging his stomach, bent over on his bed, complaining of pain. The doctor had reached out a hand, intent, Lester assumed, on getting Cutter to sit up to be examined. Cutter had suddenly moved and the doctor had yelled as he staggered back, blood spurting from his hand as Cutter smiled, the doctor's finger in his mouth as he chewed it.

***

Lester knew what they had to do. At the moment, the situation was... he hoped... contained in the ARC quarantine cells. Four men who were... he hated to use Connor's term but zombies would seem to be accurate. All the sample which had been taken had been incinerated and sealed behind lead. Everyone who had even touched the samples had been put into quarantine, as had the entire ARC.

Lester feared the worse every time his phone rang. The news that someone was showing symptoms... and how long would it take before they knew if they were safe? Cutter had taken several weeks and he'd been directly exposed. How long for the rest of them? 

And all because Helen bloody Cutter had played at being God.


End file.
